Betrayal
by 2Padfoot00Moony7
Summary: Ron's working 'overtime' and Hermione needs company. HermioneXCharlie. Slight HGRW Title says it all.


Betrayal

Hermione gazed into the fire as her mind wandered to her husband.

Ron.

He was working overtime down at the Ministry. Again.

Hermione sighed. He always seemed to be working overtime.

She took a long drought from her Firewhiskey and sighed again.

She missed the early days with him, when they had spent cold nights toasting Marshmallows and drinking hot chocolate or playing board games.

She missed the many talks they had about Harry and Ginny and everything else they could think of.

Most of all she just missed the company.

Sometimes when he was at home he would just look blankly at the wall his mind elsewhere.

He would only grunt when asked a question and shied away from her kisses.

She was even starting to wonder if he was cheating on her.

A soft knock on the front door snapped her from her trance ad she climbed from the sofa to open it.

A red headed man stood looking at her.

"Charlie!" She exclaimed, surprised. "C- come in." She stepped back and he walked inside.

"Sorry to bother you Hermione, but is my youngest brother here?" He asked with a smile.

She shook her head and sat down. "He's at work." A small frown creased his brow, he said nothing but flung himself down next to her.

"Want a drink?" She asked and he accepted gratefully. "What yah want him for anyway?" She looked directly at him, her words slurred.

"Needed to know if he knew where any jobs were going." He sighed as he leant back in his seat.

This time she frowned at him. "I thought you were working in Romania?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Nah. Decided it's time to come back home." He smiled cheekily at her and she felt her stomach flip.

"Must get bored do you?" Charlie asked and Hermione nodded glumly.

"I miss how it used to be." She whispered and felt a tear fall from her eye. "He hardly even comes near me nowadays." She felt a pair of arms around her and sobbed quietly into his chest. "I just love him so much it hurts. It hurts when he just ignores me!"

She felt him nod and broke away from his arms, her eyes watery and her hair escaping from it's bun.

She heard the front door slam and another Weasly walked in.

He looked suspiciously at Charlie before walking into the kitchen, not even acknowledging Hermione.

"Ouch." Charlie whispered and Hermione giggled reluctantly.

Ron walked back into the room and sat down, puffing on a cigarette, blue smoke coiling into the air.

Hermione pulled a face at him. "Ronald Weasly how many times have I told you not to smoke in here?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"And how many times have I told you I don't care?" He took a long drag as Hermione stood up.

"I'm going to bed." She stormed from the room, banging the door behind her whilst Charlie glared at his little brother.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Two weeks later and Hermione and Ron were at The Burrow for dinner.

Hermione ended up next to Charlie and opposite Ron who instantly dived into a conversation with Harry.

"Any improvement?" He whispered in her ear and Hermione looked into his gleaming eyes.

"None." He smiled sadly at her and squeezed her had reassuringly.

"I'd punch him if he weren't my brother." Hermione giggled as Charlie smiled at her.

"I would too if he were ever at home." Hermione said seriously and Charlie chuckled.

"I bet you would."

Their legs were pressed together as they worked their way through main course.

"I have to go to work." Ron said mechanically as he stood up and apparated without waiting for reactions.

Every head turned to Hermione who merely rolled her eyes.

Charlie watched her intently and she ducked her head to hide her blush.

She managed to get through dessert without breaking down and as dinner finally ended she stood to leave.

Her hand was on the door handle when she was pulled back into a rough hug.

Charlie held her at arms length, scrutinising her closely. "Will you be okay Hermione?"

She bit her lip and looked away from his gaze. She nodded her head and they made eye contact.

She bit her lip again and he held her arm tightly.

"I'll take you home." Without waiting for her to speak he apparated them into Hermione's house.

As he suspected it was empty.

"He doesn't deserve a girl like you Hermione." He said softly as she disappeared into the kitchen.

He sat down onto the sofa and waited for her to return.

She handed him a mug of hot chocolate.

"Am I mad to still love him? To still be with him?" Her chocolate eyes bored into him, searching for an answer he did have.

"I wish I could say that your not mad to love him, but honestly, I can't." He smiled apologetically and she sipped her drink, her eyes lost in thought.

"Maybe I should leave him." Suddenly feeling very guilty Charlie sat up.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

She shook her head, bushy hair falling in front of her face.

"Look, I really should go. But if you need me or just want to talk or whatever, send an owl." He embraced her quickly and left, leaving her confused and upset.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

She awoke in the morning and heard soft breathing beside her.

She looked at her husband and felt so distant from him.

She placed her head on his chest, living in the past.

She grinned happily and turned to look at him.

She kissed him softly on the lips.

His eyes snapped open and he took control.

He turned them over so he was on top and kissed her forcefully, a new hunger and ferociousness in his kisses.

They broke apart and Hermione gingerly felt her bruised lips.

What had happened to the soft, gentle kisses she was used to and loved?

She kissed him again and felt the old compassion had gone.

His lips were chapped and rough, his hands clamped her to him and her legs were entwined sharply with his.

She pulled away and asked sadly, "What's happened to us Ron?"

He grinned sheepishly and muttered an apology but let her escape from his clutches.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Charlie groggily sat up and looked around for the source of noise that had woke him.

A brown owl was tapping on his window.

He staggered to it and watched as the owl dropped a letter at his feet, grumbling he bent down and picked it up.

Charlie,

Come to my house at ten. I need to talk.

-Hermione.

The parchment was peppered with tears and Charlie shook his head sadly.

He hated his little brother at the moment as he knew full well Ron wasn't working overtime.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Hermione heard the pop but did not look up.

She heard his voice asking if she was okay.

She felt the arms encasing her.

She saw his muscled chest rising gently.

She met his gaze.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently and she burst into tears.

She bit her lip and gasped in pain as hot blood trickled into her mouth.

"I can't do it anymore!" She sobbed, feeling her tender lips and bruised wrists. "I can't keep pretending!"

She explained what had happened.

"I miss him! I really miss him! He's changed and I don't know why!" He kept silent as she continued ranting and raving, eventually she fell quiet and Charlie spoke sadly.

"He's mad Hermione! He has a great girl like you and he's throwing it all away!" Charlie spoke earnestly.

She stood and paced the room, her mind whirring frantically.

She looked at Charlie lounged on her sofa.

His top two buttons were open and his body was tanned and muscled.

Strong desire rose inside her.

He saw the look of lust in her eyes and raised one eyebrow.

She gulped and turned away.

Pushing it deep down inside her.

He stood up quietly and left, as she sat back down, more confused than ever.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Weeks passed and they grew closer.

He called round for chats and to check on her.

She called round to simply see a friendly face.

Her and Ron got gradually better but the old spark had been lost.

She was starting to hate him.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Christmas soon arrived.

Hermione put the decorations up on her own.

She went shopping on her own.

She wrapped the presents on her own.

She sat sipping wine on Christmas Eve waiting for her husband to return.

"Knock, knock." The door opened and a stocky man entered.

Her heart leapt and she beamed. "Hello Charlie!"

They sat and chatted and waited for Ron.

They drank wine.

They toasted marshmallows.

They played board games together.

They drank more wine.

She laughed ad smiled and enjoyed herself, happy for once.

He switched on the Wireless and they danced together.

They swayed on the spot and Hermione glanced upwards.

"Charlie…" She breathed softly and he glanced down at her questioningly.

He followed her gaze and smiled.

She smiled back.

"Mistletoe." He whispered in her ear and brought his lips crashing down on hers.

His kiss was soft and gentle, loving and caring and filled with passion.

The type of kisses she craved.

His hands rested on her hips and her hands tangled in his hair.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"We shouldn't of done that." Charlie instantly stated and Hermione sighed.

"I needed that. I need that. I need you!" She captured his lips again and he smiled.

"He's my brother!"

"I know Charlie." The front door was flung open and they sprung apart.

Ron walked in whistling.

His whistle died as he saw Charlie.

"What you doing here?" He spat.

"I came to say Merry Christmas."

"We're at the Burrow tomorrow."

"I know. But it's Christmas Eve."

"And?"

"I came to keep Hermione company while you were at _work." _He put the emphasis on work and Ron gulped.

He shot a startled look towards Hermione.

"Well you don't need to. You can go now."

Hermione stepped forward.

"Actually Ron, I said he could stay the night. He's not feeling too well and doesn't fancy being woke up at five in the morning by Victorie and Teddy."

Ron opened his mouth to argue but Hermione had already drawn her wand. "He's staying. And you're on the sofa." She snarled at him.

Charlie grimaced at Hermione as Ron turned to the sofa.

"You know the spell." She snapped at his back and left to show Charlie to his room.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I've just had enough of him and his attitude." She placed a lingering kiss upon his lips and turned to her own room.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next morning she was woke with a cup of tea and a kiss on the lips.

She smiled sleepily at Charlie.

"Ron left for The Burrow, I said I'd wake you up." Charlie slid into bed next to her and she smiled at him.

His hand strayed to the small of her back and his lips slowly, gently, softly kissed her neck and the tea sat forgotten.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Two blissful hours later they arrived at The Burrow.

Hermione greeted Harry and Ginny with a smile and hoisted Teddy into the air.

Her hand rested on his thigh during lunch and her mind kept straying to that morning.

She felt happier than she had in a long time and if asked simply replied "It's Christmas!"

At tea time Harry pulled her to a side.

"You know Hermione, for the brightest witch of our age you are fairly thick."

"What!?" She glared at him, confused.

"I'm surprised you're still with him!" Harry exclaimed.

"I didn't want to have to do this but I can't stand it anymore Hermione!" She looked at him blankly.

"He's cheating on you!" He hissed and Hermione beamed.

"I know." She said and Harry looked at her as though she were mad.

"You know? You know and you're still with him!? He may be my best friend but if he hurts you -"

"Harry, I know and I don't care. He can do what he wants. I'm past caring."

She smiled at him sweetly before going back into the living room.

She pulled a cracker with Ron and fell backwards onto Charlie's knee.

She laughed along with everyone else and climbed back off.

She drank and she danced, a new laughter filling her heart.

Ron tugged her upstairs and put her to bed, a certain softness and compassion returning to his actions.

He slipped in besides her and held her in a way he hadn't for a very long time.

And she in that moment she understood: Ron knew.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

At lunch the next day a bomb was dropped.

Hermione sat and watched Charlie with a confused expression.

He hung his head and met no-ones gaze as he spoke from the top of the table.

"I'm leaving. I'm going back to Romania."

Her heart almost stopped and her mouth fell open. "What?" she almost yelped.

She had come to depend on him being there for her.

She had come to depend on his company.

She had come to depend on _him._

"I can't find work and Mum could really do without me." He looked apologetically towards Mrs Weasly.

Hermione felt the lump in her throat and knew she could say no more.

Tears were already threatening her.

Instead, she pulled her chair back sharply and stormed from the room.

Her anger apparent.

For the rest of their time at the Burrow, she avoided him.

Refusing to hear him out, refusing to talk to him, refusing to even look at him.

She was hurting too much.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

When the time came to go back home, Ron took Hermione's hand and apparated them away, ignoring Charlie who had been running frantically towards them.

When they reached the living room, Hermione instantly apparated back with a cold glare at Ron.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." She said breathlessly as she fell into Charlie's waiting arms.

He embraced her and smiled sadly. "W - we can still write." He said a little desperately.

"So you're still going then?" asked Hermione coldly.

Charlie hung his head, avoiding her intense gaze. "Yes."

"Why?" The single syllable hung sadly in the air.

Charlie sighed and turned away. "Ron. He knows. He suspects it's being going on longer than it actually has though."

Hermione bit back her tears, "This can't be goodbye Charlie! You can't leave!"

A fierce fire was alight in her eyes.

"I've got to Hermione! You're married -"

Hermione cut him off. "I'm in a marriage I hate! Let me leave him for you!"

Charlie shook his head firmly. "You love him Hermione, I know you do! It's - it's just a rough patch!"

Hermione's eyes grew wild. "No! No! Things aren't going to get better! I want _you!"_

Charlie turned away, turning his back on her for the very first time.

Charlie turned away, turning his back on her for the very last time.

With a distant _crack _he realised she had gone.

And he knew she would never return.

* * *

Aww, sweet!

Does anyone know about any RemusXHermione stories set during third year? If you do, Please tell me!

Review xD


End file.
